nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Kaosu
'Character First Name:' Kaosu 'Character Last Name:' Uchiha 'IMVU Username:' IraUchiha 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 08/03/87 AN 'Gender:' Male '' 'Ethnicity: Yonshigakuran '''Height: 5'0 'Weight:' 120 Ibs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Sensory Nin 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Yonshi 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Cold from a believed necessity, he believes that once his eyes mature there will be little more of him in peoples thoughts than a giant, red target for harvesting. Towards the others of his rank he may appear aloof, maybe even uncaring, but it is only because inside he fears that one day they too will turn on him as all the tales tell. Other than that, towards non ninja, those younger than him and animals, he is a complete sweet heart, often dedicating his time to assist the enderly and beat the snot out of people when he catchs them trying to take advantage of others. All in all, he wishes to do good, but with a heart drenched in terror, he isn't quiet sure how, though to those that find the chink in his armor, they'll never find a more loyal friend. 'Behaviour:' A prankster, though you wouldn't know from observing his every day behavior, Kaosu loves a good joke and a great laugh. Not to mention he loves a great meal. Even if he doesn't like the person, he is likely to listen to them for hours as long as they've cooked a n awesome spread, or they are picking up the tab. And just because he is eating with them, that doesn't mean he won't attempt to drop a surprise in their food or drink , if the urge strikes him. If he isn't doing a mission or training, he is practicing playing his flute or carving small figurines from wood and painting them, or possibly at the library learning new cooking and combat techniques. Or researching them, at the very least. When it comes to battle, he never loses his head, deciding that instinct must meet logic half way to give one the ultimate reaction to any given situation, requiring pinpoint timing and lightning fast processing. Both things he considers in the 'bag'. 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan: ' Uchiha Kekkei Genkai: * Sharingan : The Sharingan (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user. Tobirama Senju defines it as the "eye that reflects feelings" 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Chakra Control, Hand Seals 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu, Cursed Seals 'Chakra color:' Starlight Silver 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 20 (1) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 1 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' Kunai x2 - (4) SHuriken x2 - (3) Fuma Shuriken x2 -(10) Wire: 50 feet - (5) Medium Scroll x1- (4) Medium Scroll Contents :Holds x4 Fuma Shuriken (20). Flash Bomb x1 (4), Smoke Bomb x2 (6) =30 pts List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 Speed Strength 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Body Flicker Hiding in the Surface Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Fuuinjutsu Tier C Shadow Clone Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Manipulated_Shuriken_TechniqueManipulated Shuriken technique Chakra Manipulation/Flow: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to control the flow of chakra through the Body and specific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple control over them but not giving them extra strength. Except Specific Technique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank Kugutsu: K''ugutsu: (( Puppetry ))'' * Kugutsu Tier I - Use of One puppet C Rank - Genin Rank Chakra Threads C-Rank Medical Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu *Tier I - Allows use of D rank Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C 'Allies:' Yonshigakuran Nin 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Fifteen long years of preparation. Every day he was groomed for greatness. He had no clue who his parents were, or had been, only that they left him on the village gate steps with a rather large assortment of valuables and money, a note explaining that the boy was a bastard and would be killed upon sight if he were returned to his people, asking that who ever so found the baby would take him in as their own. They unknown parents wishes were granted, one of the academy's instructors having passed by the gate that cold, snowy winter evening. The instructor, a kind, motherly woman by the village nickname of Kuma-kaasan, spent the first four years of the male's life preparing him for the hardship's of ninja hood, never knowing the boy's true clan. The note had claimed Senjui, but it was questionable in the Mother Bear's eyes. Regardless, she taught him of the world that surrounded them, of Yonshi and it's past, using his bedtime stories to tell the history of their world. Tales of Bijuu and Ninja who possessed them were the things of his dreams, as were the noble ninja swordsman that once represented the Bloody Mist in all it's glory. He entered the academy at age eight, the same year his adoptive mother grew sick. It took him an unusually long time to graduate, the instructors thinking that the young male was social awkward, and maybe mentally developmentally dysfunctional. It was because he knew what graduating meant, thus he didn't take part in their 'reindeer games'. He'd found a locket amongst the property left with him, and inside was the uchiha clan symbol and a tiny scroll that bore the words, " Prepare, my son, for one day that shall come for you as well." His mother had told him stories of the Uchiha slaughter, how it had nearly made his clan extinct. Fearing this outcome for himself, he purposely failed his exams until he turned thirteen, deciding to fight against his imagined Destiny. He spent the next year working himself into proper, ninja form in hopes of impressing an instructor. 'Roleplaying Library:' Kaosu and Shikake Casual: Start of a puppet 6-24-15 Collecting ingredients 6-2-15 Kaosu Uchiha's Day around the town, an escort mission gone awry! 5/28/2015 What to Brew! A tea field of trouble! 5/2/15 Shikage's Lesson one 5/2/2015 Kaosu and Jinta: Collecting Toad Oil 1/13/16 Gathering ingredients: Kaosu makes a Bearsplosion 1-14-16 Kaosu & Jinta: Delivery Troubles 1/16/16 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Kaosu's_Suffering_Pain_and_Realization_1/23%2F2016 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki/Uchiha_and_the_Big_Blue,_1/24/2016 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_and_the_Big_Blue 2 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Walk_in_the_park:_Who_is_doing_the_walking_is_the_question._2/1/16 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 4-29-15